marveluniverseroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Matthew Rivers
Please Bold your answers and fill out the following Questions: My username is User:TheFlyingFoot. Give a short History about your character (1-4 paragraphs). Remember, this can be added to your character page later. Matthew Rivers, better known as Matt was a born in the UK. Since, a early age Matt has been singing. His family was poor, and had to live a life of living on the streets. Begging for food and money. It was a hard life, with many arguments and pain. His singing talent progressed and he used his singing to improve his life. To gain money. It was never known that Matt ever had mutant powers until the one time, he sang and the people around him collapsed. This was in the middle of the public, so you see, Matt did get questioned. He explained that he had powers, but nobody would ever believe him. Matt could'nt always control his powers. Sometimes his singing would be the most beautiful thing and sometimes it was the most horrible. Although, when it was the most beautiful thing, he managed to get money and his family were slowly beginning to improve. They were nearly out of the streets. Matt's music was put into a newspaper and this was when Matt was invited to Xavier's School. What is your character's personality? Kind, rude, boastful, or humble? Matt is a kind and friendly however can lose his temper quickly. He can be rude to anyone who hates music. Music is his passion, anyone who dislikes his passion is not a friend in his opinion. Matt is brave, fearless and would'nt be afraid to jump into danger. He is upbeat however can be sensitive to small insults but would'nt show that sensitive side. What do you want your character to get into? S.H.I.E.L.D., Avengers, X-Men, or Student or Teacher at Xavier's School? Student at Xavier's School Is your character an Adult or a Student (include student Grade/Year)? Student - 10th Grade Maybe Is your character a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Hero What are some powers/abilities of your character? What makes them a Hero, Villain, or Agent? Acoustokinesis (Sound Manipulation) ''' '''The user can create and modify sound waves to mimic, intensify, hush, and distort, as well warp, strengthen, echo, speed up, and slow down sound, using it as a powerful physical force and high-speed movement. They can affect music as well as produce it. At low frequencies, sound is potentially fatal to living beings by causing internal damage, while high frequencies cannot be heard by normal humans but can be used for sonar-like effects. Since sound vibrations can travel through the air, ground, water and any form of medium, defense by using physical barriers is difficult. The vibrations can also affect at a molecular level. In essence, sound is an invisible, deadly weapon and a versatile tool. If your character is an adult, do they have any children, wife, or significant other? Please fill out some of the following Out of Character Questions: Is this your first character? Yes or no? No List the amount of time you think you will be able to participate weekly. Twice a week, every day, once a week? Every Day' If you know your UTC time zone, please list it here: UTC Category:Confirmed Category:Confirmation